


somewhere for you and i

by katjh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katjh/pseuds/katjh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has just returned from a mission, and Steve is eager to be fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere for you and i

**Author's Note:**

> For this avengerkink prompt: Most of the time in stories with Steve or Thor together with Clint, Clint is the bottom. Can we have it the other way round?  
> And I don't care about plot or something, just some smut with Clint topping one of the two of them... and the other one like it to give up control...  
> http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=38276585#t38276585

 "Clint?" Steve stepped into his boyfriend's apartment slowly, looking around for Clint. "I heard you were back from your mission," he said, closing the door softly. There was still no response, but he spotted Clint's bag leaning against the coffee table in the living room. Steve walked further inside and looked down the hall. The bathroom door was shut, but Steve didn't hear any water running.

 

Steve grew mildly concerned. It was far more likely that Clint had taken out his hearing aids – in fact, if Clint had showered, practically guaranteed – but just in case, he knocked loudly on the bathroom door.

"Steve?" Clint's voice came through the door clearly. He sounded fine. The lock turned and then Clint opened the door. His hair stood up in wet spikes and a water drop trickled down his chest, disappearing into the towel wrapped over his hips.

Steve forced himself to look up. "Coulson said you were back. I wanted to check on you." He spoke a little louder than usual; Clint's hearing loss was enough to be significant, but he'd never really shared how bad it was.

"Oh." Clint smiled shyly. "I'm fine," he said. He flicked off the bathroom light and stepped into the hall. "Let me get my pants and my hearing aids," he started, but Steve cut him off by pressing his mouth to Clint's hungrily. Clint let out a quiet sound of surprise but eagerly responded, licking into Steve's mouth and reaching up to cup his jaw.

They separated breathlessly. Steve's face was flushed and his eyes bright. "Please," he said, aware that his voice was probably too soft for Clint to hear.

Clint licked his lips and kissed Steve again, gentle and patient. He took Steve's hand in his, lacing their fingers, and led him into the bedroom wordlessly. Clint shut the door and pushed Steve up against it, fingers making quick work of the buttons on Steve's shirt.

"You're wearing too much," Clint said between kisses. He fumbled at the fly of Steve's jeans and shoved them down. Steve stepped out of them and reached for the towel around Clint's waist, but got his hand slapped away. "You're mine," Clint growled, pressing one hand firmly on Steve's sternum. He stood up on the tips of his toes to better reach Steve and kissed him again, hard and filthy. Their teeth clacked together and Clint shoved his tongue deep into Steve's mouth.

Steve whimpered and melted into the kiss. He could feel the doorknob digging into the flesh of his palm as he gripped it tight, trying not to go weak at the knees under Clint's onslaught. He reached his other hand again for the towel and this time Clint let him loosen it. It fell to the floor in a heap on top of Steve's clothes.

Steve didn't have to open his eyes and look down to know Clint was hard. He was pressed against Steve but didn't move. Steve struggled not to buck his hips and rut against Clint. Steve's dick was leaking pre-cum from the tip, and it would be _so easy_ to give in and seek friction on Clint's thighs and cock and stomach, but the gentle pressure of Clint's hand on Steve's hip was enough to remind him not to. He would get his chance.

 

Clint finally ended the kiss and stepped back – which made Steve moan and reach out for him, even though he knew Clint was only going to get condoms and lube. Clint smiled and dragged him over to the bed.

"You missed me?" Clint asked. He was unwrapping a condom but kept his eyes on Steve's face so he could read his lips if necessary.

"So much," Steve said, nodding. He settled down on his back on the bed, legs spread and knees bent. "I... I need you in me."

Clint grinned. "You want me to fuck you?" He rolled the condom on and snapped the cap on the lube, pouring out a generous amount on his fingers. He pressed one to the outside of Steve's hole, circling it before slipping it in.

"Yes," Steve said, though it was more of a gasp. He shut his eyes tight and tilted his head back, baring his neck. He struggled not to press down on Clint's finger, force it in further. That would only get him teased. Steve hissed in pleasure as Clint's finger circled his inner walls, slicking him up and stretching him out.

"God, you're so fucking tight," Clint murmured. He inserted a second finger, stretching faster. "Didn't fuck yourself at all while I was gone? Or did you, and the serum just tightened you up again? You feel like a fuckin' virgin, Steve."

Steve moaned and couldn't help the way his hips bucked, dick seeking friction against the cool air. "N-no," he stammered, "I didn't. I was good for you. D-didn't play."

Clint tweaked one of Steve's nipples. "Good," he said. He scissored his fingers and leaned in to kiss Steve again and moved down to suck on Steve's nipple.

"Fuck," Steve said. His breath came quickly, in short pants. "Please, Clint, please fuck me."

Clint lapped at Steve's nipple slowly. "Yeah, let me hear you beg," he drawled. He pushed in a third finger and was rewarded by Steve arching up and whining.

"Clint – fuck, please, fucking... Just do it, fuck me, I need it. I need you in me, ffff – fuck." Steve bit down on his bottom lip and gasped as Clint pulled his fingers out. He swatted Steve on the thigh and lined himself up, then slowly pushed in.

"So tight, Steve," Clint said. He was only about halfway in. "I'm gonna stretch you out on my cock. Gonna fuck you open."

Steve whined again. Clint was still moving, just slowly, still stretching him out.

"You're doing real good." Clint finally pushed all the way in and paused to let Steve adjust. "How can you still be so tight?" Clint put one hand on Steve's chest, fingers splayed, and rocked his hips. Steve shivered underneath him. "Yeah, you want more?" He waited for Steve's short, tense nod before pulling halfway out and thrusting in again. He quickly set up a rhythm, one hand gripping Steve's hip for support. He moved his other hand down from Steve's chest to fist his red, leaking cock. Steve couldn't help the way he whined and writhed underneath Clint, desperate for more contact, more friction, more sensation. The first brush of Clint's cock over Steve's prostate had him arching his back off the bed and crying out in pleasure. Clint quickly adjusted the angle of his thrusts so he'd hit it every time, and Steve was coming apart, unable to catch his breath, hands clenching the sheets desperately.

"Yes, yes, fuck, please," Steve said, voice raw and breathy. It took one more stroke of Clint's hand over Steve's dick and then Steve was coming so hard he saw white and wasn't sure if he was shouting. His toes curled and Clint was still fucking him, hitting Steve's over-sensitized prostate. His hips stuttered and he leaned down, kissing Steve roughly and messily, careless of the cooling semen on Steve's stomach.

Clint came with a quiet moan and a hard bite on Steve's shoulder. The mark would disappear in a few hours. They stayed like that, Steve still blinking away the lights before his eyes and trying to catch his breath while Clint softened inside him and laid on top, pressing gentle kisses to Steve's neck and jaw.

"God, I missed you," Steve said at last. His voice was raw, and he wasn't even sure that Clint could hear him.

Clint slowly sat up. There was cum drying on his stomach. He pulled out of Steve and removed the condom, tying it off before tossing it in the trash. "Guess I'd better take another shower," he said, looking down at his stomach. "And you too."

Steve didn't move, still staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I'll get there when my legs remember how to work." He could still feel the ache between his legs, the pleasant sensation left over after being fucked well. It wouldn't stay for very long. The serum always made sure of that.

"As incentive for joining me in there," Clint said, picking up his discarded towel, "we can blow each other in the shower."

Steve sat up. "I'm coming."

"Already?" Clint smirked and slowly opened the door. "Let's go, Steve. I've only just gotten started."

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell from my other works, I'm a big fan of top!Clint. Prompt me in the comments or at my tumblr (jagrbombed.tumblr.com).


End file.
